


It will be this, always, for as long as he will let me.

by Kyouuken



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi are soulmates and you cant convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouuken/pseuds/Kyouuken
Summary: “She can’t see us here” Hajime’s breath catches in his throat at the words.“And what is that supposed to mean?”“I think you know exactly what it means.” Tooru whispers gently, speaking for Hajime and Hajime only. He glances down at Hajime’s lips for a mere second before he averts his gaze to the clouds above.+++Heavily based off of Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller. I couldn't stop thinking about how well Iwaoi fit in with Achilles and Patroclus' dynamic.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 24





	It will be this, always, for as long as he will let me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted a fic in a LONG time but I read The Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller and it tore me apart so of course I had to write a fanfic based off of it. I might make this a series but we will see! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also here's the link to my Spotify playlist I listened to while I wrote this: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7tt8f628OLBEnibKFLrr5z?si=59pcTJWDSuKcEYpx2w4cBg

Mount Pelion was a sight to behold in the springtime. Bursting with life and the sounds of warblers flying from maple to maple. The early morning light filtering softly through the leaves of the canopy, landing delicately on the hand that Hajime had stuffed in his mouth. Trying to cut off the guilty sounds that desperately attempted to escape from his throat and interrupt the bird’s delicate song as his other hand slips underneath the waistband of his trousers. 

This had become a sort of routine for Hajime. He felt nothing but disgust for himself over it but the sight of his best friend’s lips softly parted with sleep had Hajime sneaking into the forest each morning so that he could relieve himself to thoughts of what else those lips might be capable of. To the thoughts of what his soft hair might feel like between his fingers, of what his warm voice might sound like gasping into his ear. Hajime thinks of these things now. Smooth, pale skin. Bright eyes. The sweet smell of iris and something that is so undoubtedly Tooru mixing into an unobtainable concoction that Hajime craves with every fiber of his being. Every single one of these thoughts builds up behind Hajime’s eyes until his breath catches in his throat and he spills over his hand with a grunt. 

Even as his heart rate returns to normal and his shallow, sinful breaths even out; Hajime is still haunted with visions of Tooru’s head thrown back in laughter, long, pale neck on display. Haunted with thoughts of how Tooru may react with Hajime’s mouth and tongue tracing their way down every single inch of that neck. Wondering if those tawny eyes would dilate with lust; if perhaps Tooru might make sounds that Hajime had never had the chance to hear before. 

Normally Hajime didn’t allow himself any time to bask in the afterglow, always quick to return before Tooru had the chance to wake up and wonder where he had run off to. But today was different. For once, Hajime didn’t wake up to the ambient sounds of soft breaths and the feeling of warm skin pressed against his own. The only thing that greeted Hajime was the glow of the early morning sun, and the now frigid space where the object of his affections normally lay. Tooru was off to visit his mother. If you could even call her that.

Hajime hated that woman. He hated everything she wanted Tooru to become. He hated that she and the Gods had chosen a life for Tooru before his life had even had a chance to begin. That they looked at a man so full of light and warmth and everything good in the world, and only saw something to be used. The same hands that so deftly held a bow, so softly played the lyre, would be used for bloodshed and destruction. The same voice that spoke him soft poems, that laughed so tenderly and beautifully, turned hoarse from cries of rage and anguish. 

They wanted to take the man who could melt Hajime down into wax and shape him back into something precious with a mere glance. Take the man whose soft curls and sly grin occupied every single one of Hajime’s thoughts and boil him down until he’s nothing but a beast. Nothing but a faceless weapon available for the God’s disposal. An ugly, misshapen caricature of the man that he knew Tooru was capable of becoming. So far removed from the invaluable man that Tooru had already become. 

Hajime let himself bask in these thoughts of what he would give to Tooru. Of the life that he would build for Tooru with his own two hands if only given the chance. A life of soft morning light filtering through the window and gentle kisses placed against sleeping brows. A life of fresh bread and warm laughter. Of shared smiles and feet intertwined beneath tables. Tooru deserves so much more than the half-assed decrepit excuse for a life that the God’s have laid out before him. And even if it took Hajime stripping himself bare and dropping to his knees in front of Zeus himself, he planned to give it to him. He didn’t know how, he was just a man fighting against the will of the Gods. But sometimes when he looked at Tooru he felt that maybe, just maybe he was capable of anything if it meant keeping him safe. 

Hajime allowed his mind to run with the thought of what a life with Tooru might be like for only a moment before he was interrupted by the distinct blare of Chiron’s horn. 

Tooru had returned

Hajime hurried back through the forest, lightly hopping over the creek where he and Tooru liked to dip their feet in on especially warm summer days. Breaking into a sprint up the small hill, he and Tooru would lay on to watch the stars. Only slowing his pace once he crested the top and finally, finally saw him.

No matter how many times Hajime laid his eyes upon Tooru, the sight of his cheeky grin aimed at Hajime still caused his heart to still and his palms to sweat. 

“Hajime!” God it had only been a few hours and he had already missed that voice. 

Even if he had wanted to, Hajime would not have been able to stop himself from sprinting to close the distance between them. The minute embarrassment he feels over his actions is far outweighed by the peace he feels being wrapped up in Tooru’s arms yet again. He could have stayed there for eternity, being kept alive by the feeling of Tooru’s breaths against his neck and his hair against his cheek. But Chiron is watching, and Tooru soon pulls away, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

“You have not asked me about my mother’s visit yet, Hajime” Tooru teased, a sly grin sliding onto his face that immediately causes Hajime’s cheeks to flush. He forces his voice steady as he responds,  
“And what of it?”  
“She can’t see us here” Hajime’s breath catches in his throat at the words.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?”  
“I think you know exactly what it means.” Tooru whispers gently, speaking for Hajime and Hajime only. He glances down at Hajime’s lips for a mere second before he averts his gaze to the clouds above. 

***

That night as they lay beside each other, a hairsbreadth apart, all it takes is a single word. One single whispered.  
“Hajime”  
Before the dam breaks. And for the first time but most definitely not the last time, their lips connect. And as he lays there, drowning in iris and vanilla. Being fully encompassed by Tooru’s hands and lips and everything soft and good and gentle in the world. Hajime decides that regardless of the Gods. Regardless of prophecies and fates foretold long before they roamed the earth. He will stay by Tooru’s side, always, for as long as he will let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Again, this is heavily inspired by The Song Of Achilles by Madeline Miller!


End file.
